


I Summon Thee

by MarinettesBFF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plagg - Freeform, adrien exposed, adrienette - Freeform, identities reveal ladybug, lila versus marinette, marinette discovers, plagg revealed, plagg reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinettesBFF/pseuds/MarinettesBFF
Summary: While Lila and Marinette are once again having a petty argument, Adrien makes a horrible mistake.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	I Summon Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, a one-shot. I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you have any suggestions or feedback!
> 
> Credit: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Spoiler/pseuds/Master_Spoiler

"Hey Adrien, would you do me a favor?" Lila comments to Adrien in a pleading yet friendly manner.  
Adrien turns around in a slight speculation, considering he knows about Lila's true character.  
"Uh.. sure, I suppose. What do you need?"  
Lila grabs Adrien's hand and runs over to a small spot in the library, where Marinette is shyly seated.  
Marinette looks up and notices Adrien, quickly covering her blushing with her sleeve.  
"H-hey Adrien.. what are you d-doing here? I MEAN- NOT LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE JUST- A" Marinette quickly hides behind a bookshelf.  
Adrien chuckles as he turns to look behind the shelf.  
"I'm not sure, actually, Lila just called me here."  
"Ugh.. Lila" Marinette whispers.  
She takes the glare from Adrien as a cue to stop.  
"ANYWAYS.. so Adriennn I was wondering if you could help us on our project. We can't decide on whether we use my excellent idea or.. Marinette's idea."  
Marinette glares at Lila, which she brushes away with a smirk.  
"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. I don't believe I'd make the best judge for this circumstance... wait. I have an idea!" Adrien exclaims.  
"OMG what is it??" Lila states with excitement.  
"Well... I should consult an eldritch god of death and destruction, obviously!" Adrien responds with wide eyes.  
"What the actual f*ck-" Lila begins.  
"Hush Lila, and let me finish!" Adrien laughs.  
Out of nowhere, he suddenly screams into the sky "I SUMMON THEE PLAGG TO CLAWETH ONETH!"  
A burst of flame appears when Plagg shows up and yells "I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED!!"  
Marinette suddenly stares with complete shock as she realizes that the "Plagg" Adrien was referring to was.. well.. Plagg.  
Out of a burst of confusion, she screams "OH MY GOD YOU'RE CHAT NOIR-"  
Suddenly, she covers her mouth with her hand.  
Lila stares at both Adrien and Marinette with complete fear and anger.  
"Y-YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW??? UGH" Lila runs out of the building.  
Marinette keeps looking at Adrien with a blank stare, to which he returns.  
"Wait.. how do you know Plagg, though? OH MY GOD-"  
"SHHHHHHHH" Marinette whispers angrily.  
"Ok Kitty, you wanna do this?? You need to shut the hell up and we need to go, NOW."  
Both of them run outside as they realize each others' secret identities, along with liking each other.  
Adrien looks at Marinette with wide and lovesick eyes, that is.. until she slaps him.  
"Look- I like Adrien. ADRIEN. Yes, I'm aware that you're also Adrien, BUT WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT. What in the world do we do-" she's cut off by a whoosh of air.  
A teleportation portal appears in the middle of the sky, in which Viperion appears with Bunnyx.  
"Okay, I do not care what you both think. I will be fixing this. AND ADRIEN, I'M DEALING WITH YOU AND YOUR 'GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND DEATH' LATER."


End file.
